


New path unlocked

by PurpleLuckyStar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also writing the Jericrew as actual friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Might be a bit OOC at some points, No beta we die like the whole cast in the worst ending, POV switch between Markus and Simon, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), We don't demonize North here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLuckyStar/pseuds/PurpleLuckyStar
Summary: On the rooftop of the Startford Tower, Markus has to choose between killing Simon to keep Jericho safe or leaving him behind with all the risks involved. But none of those options feel right to him, so he settles on a decision that is entirely his own.Or, Markus chooses to stay with Simon to keep him safe, leading to a blossoming relationship between the two androids throughout the events unfolding in Detroit.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. The choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody and thank you for clicking on this fanfiction! This is my first written contribution to the fandom so I hope you'll like it!  
> I've had this idea in my mind for a while now and decided to do something about it. It's been three years and I'm still salty we didn't get to romance Simon in the game, so I'm creating my own version. However while I really do believe Simon is a better choice for Markus, I'm not a big fan of shippers who demonize North as well so if you thought you'd read yet another fanfiction that portray her as a villain, keep walking, because here we're giving both her and Josh the character developpement they deserve (looking at you Cage).  
> This fic still follows the main events of the game with the same chapter, but because Markus chooses another option a lot of things change in his relationships with others, notably Simon. So it's not 100% a rewrite, but more like a "what if".
> 
> With that say, enjoy!

_November 8, 2038, 02:00 P.M._

Snow is heavily falling in Detroit, making even the imposing Stratford Tower vanish behind a storm of white flakes. No one in the city is aware of what just occurred on the broadcast room, though the four androids who barely manage to escape the SWAT team hope their message will soon reach the humans.  
Markus curses as he feels a bullet missing the side of his head from only an inch, but his hold on Simon, who can’t walk on his own, stays firm. North shouts them to hurry up, and the RK200 uses all his will to close the distance as quickly as he can. They finally reach the roof and the WR400 promptly locks the door behind them, while the PL600 let go of him and stumble to the nearest electric control box to sit down, his left leg stiff as a stick.  
Markus crouches before him to assess the damages; the first thing he sees is the holes in his chest and in his side, and he mentally slaps himself for not noticing it before. He had believed Simon had only been shot in the leg, but another bullet obviously found its way on the upper parts of his body. They’re leaking Thirium, so much it creates a puddle of blue blood on the ground and it worries Markus a lot.  
Then of course, there is the wound on Simon’s left leg, or more precisely on his thigh. Blue sparks fly of the limb, and by the look of it there’s a high chance the former domestic assistant android may need to replace it. Speaking of which, the PL600 is obviously distraught with his condition. His LED continually spins in a bright red colour, and he too looks down at his wounds with concern. Markus analyses his stress level and a worrisome 79% is displayed on his HUD.

“I can’t move my legs…” Simon finally admits, voice filled with anguish, which only cause Markus to feel even more guilty for his friend’s condition.

He still tries to find the words to alleviate his fears, even if what comes out doesn’t feel good enough.

“Okay,” he exhales, trying to keep his own voice steady, “don’t worry! We’re gonna get you back…”

But a voice in the back of his head whispers he already knows it’s not true. He only tells that to reassure himself that the four of them will make it back to Jericho safe and sound. But Simon can’t move. And if he can’t move, he can’t make the jump.  
Behind him, North calls out to him, saying the door won’t hold for too long and they need to jump now if they don’t want to be killed by the humans. The RK200 gets up on his feet, full of remorse. He chose to not shoot the operator because he didn’t want to spill unnecessary blood for his kind to be free. But by doing so, he also let the human call for back-up to eliminate the intruders; and his decision is suddenly heavy with consequences. There’s a part of him who regrets not listening to his violence-driven associate and kill the human, because then maybe Simon wouldn’t have been shot. But he quickly berates himself for thinking such a thing; he already decided on which path he would follow a long time ago, and a vengeful one was not what he chose.

“He won’t be able to make the jump…” he mutters more to himself than anybody else, still Josh and North hear him.

Markus is not stupid. As painful as it is to admit it – more painful than he thinks it can be – Simon’s wounds now make him a deadly liability. If they try to help him, the SWAT team would barge from the door before they’d even make half the way to the roof’s edge and they’d all be killed. They can’t take him with him. They can’t bring Simon back home. And it’s the most frustrating thing Markus ever felt.  
Unfortunately, it’s not the only problem…

“If they find him,” Josh whisper urgently beside him, “they’ll access his memory… They’ll now everything!”

Leaving Simon behind means he’ll be captured by the humans, and the PL600 will then be used against his will as a way to find the deviants. Maybe they’ll even torture him for good measure – a sickening thought Markus tries to ignore – before disposing of him, once he’s not useful to the humans anymore. And then it’d be the end of Jericho; the end of what they’d been fighting for ever since the RK200 convinced the three other deviants to join him in his fight against servitude to free the android kind. The deviants would all be killed; it’d be back to square one.

“We can’t leave him behind…” North says, and there’s something like resignation on her face. What she proposes next feel like a punch in the stomach: “We have to shoot him.”  
“That’s murder!” Josh protests, eyes wide as if the female android had gone mad. “We can’t kill him! He’s one of us!”

She avoids his gaze. It’s clear she’s not happy either with this decision, and that she would have liked it better if Simon had been able to come with them, like her two associates. Markus understands what she’s getting at; she wants to protect those at Jericho, who would suffer a tragic fate if Simon’s memory is used against his people. Killing him means saving hundreds of them. It's a sacrifice she’s willing to take, even if it hurts to do so. Still, it makes the gun in his hand feel incredibly heavy…

“Markus, it’s your call,” she finally decides, raising her amber eyes towards the one she practically considers the leader of their cause, followed by the PJ500’s who expect him to do the right choice.

It feels like the weight of the world is suddenly dropped onto his shoulders. They both look at him intensely, waiting for an answer he has to give them quickly; the pounds on the door reminds him they don’t have much time left. But those two choices are terrible. Should he kill Simon, an associate, a friend, one of his kind, spill his blood to spare the life of many others? Or should he leave him behind, alive but at the mercy of the humans who would go great lengths to stop their cause? He finally raises his mismatched eyes to look at the PL600 behind the two other androids. What he sees completely shatters him.  
Despite the distance it’s obvious Simon was still able to hear their discussion, and whatever fate they choose for him he won’t be able to escape it. He's looking at them with fearful eyes, those same eyes that usually only project softness and melancholy, and it’s a look Markus think he should never see on the blonde’s face. It’s way too foreign, too painful to see him so scared, but also resigned, like he already accepted the worst outcome.  
And Markus decides here and there he can’t choose between those two options. He can’t kill him and carry this decision in his conscience for the rest of his life. But he can’t leave him behind either, knowing he could easily be caught and used. So, he erases those two choices from his program, chooses to not listen to either Josh or North this time. He’s a free, sentient being after all; he can make his own decision.  
And finally, the option he creates for himself pops up before his eyes.

**STAY WITH SIMON.**

It’s crazy. He knows it. Even he’s surprised, but in his conscience it’s the only decision he finds best. A decision he knows won’t please his friends. Maybe even Simon will berate him for taking such a risk, but he doesn’t care anymore; he won’t leave him alone.

“You two go back to Jericho,” he says to the WR400 and the PJ500, who look at him with confusion, “I’m staying with him.”  
“What?!” North shouts. “Are you crazy?! You’re going to be killed!”  
“She’s right!” Josh agrees – for once, “We can’t lose you to those guys! I don’t want to leave Simon either, but we don’t have the choice!”  
“Give me the gun,” the female android presses him, holding her palm out to him. “If you can’t do it I will, it’s okay–”  
“North, don’t–” Josh starts, but their bickering quickly stops when Markus’ patience reaches its limit and he cuts them both firmly:  
“Enough! I made my decision!” he snaps, and once he has both attention he continues calmly – or rather, as calmly as he can giving their situation, “We’ll both hide until it’s safe to come out, and if we’re lucky we should be back to Jericho before tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you two stay low; don’t try anything until we’re back.”  
“And if you don’t come back?” North argues, because obviously there’s no way Markus will be able to escape safely with Simon.

There’s a loud blow on the door, still not enough to break the lock, but it’s only a matter of seconds now. Markus looks at the distraught WR400 before him. He’s not even sure if he and Simon will make it back alive either because it’s a decision he took in the pressure of the moment, but he can’t tell her that. He has to succeed. Yet there’s the possibility he’d fail and that’s something he can’t ignore.

“Then I count on both of you to carry our cause on,” he simply tells her, and by the look on her face that’s not the answer the expected.

Another blow on the door. Josh groans.

“I seriously hope you know what you’re doing!” he mutters, before grabbing the bag with their parachutes inside. “North, come on, let’s hurry!”

She shoots the RK200 one last glance before she turns to the former university lecturer to grab her own parachute. Markus quickly runs back to Simon who look at him like he lost all reasons.

“Markus–” he wants to protest as his leader grabs him by the arms to make him stand on his feet, but he’s quickly shushed.  
“Keep your energy on your self-repairing program,” Markus interrupts him.

They both jump when the door behind them opens wide with a more violent blow on the lock; heavily weaponised humans comes out in the rooftop, and their attention is quickly brought on Josh and North, now equipped with their parachutes, running to the edge to make the jump. This distraction is a blessing because no one has spotted them yet, and the snowstorm offers a cover, hiding them between the big snowflakes and the mist while they stumbles between the cooler units. As fast as he can, Markus drags them both towards a big one with a door where he knows they can hide. He quickly opens it and pushes Simon inside, before he steps in himself and closes the door behind him. Just in time though; once he’s inside, the sound of guns shooting in the distance dies off, meaning the SWAT team’s targets are either dead or out of reach. Markus hopes for the latter.  
He ears muffled voices speak from far away, but even his advanced audio processors can’t understand what they’re saying. The humans are surely aware that two androids are missing since they spotted four of them inside the broadcast room, and because they didn’t jump with the others they must still be somewhere in the tower. There’s no way for him to see what’s going on outside; the small place is plunged into darkness, save for Simon’s LED still flashing a concerning red light. The former domestic assistant now sits before him, using his arms to keep his unmoving legs close to his chest so Markus still has enough space to crouches, something he ends up doing so he can be at his level. The gun is still on his hand; he immediately put it aside, wanting to forget he could have shot his companion with it had he not decided to ignore North’s recommendation.

[ _Are you okay?_ ] he asks him through wireless communication.

They cannot risk using their own voices, but being an android has its perks. They don’t even have the need to breathe and their muscles can’t strain from staying in the same position for too long; as long as they stay still, they won’t attract any attention to their position.

[ _I’m fine…_ ] Simon lies, because the LED gives away how distressed he still is. Looking back at Markus, he frowns: [ _Why did you do this?_ ]

Truth to be told, the former caregiver android doesn’t know. Once he had his eyes on Simon and saw how hopeless he was, unable to move on his own, all his resolve to either spare him being used against his will by the humans or leaving him to fend for himself had crumbled into pieces. He couldn’t comprehend why this feeling had been so intense. It was the same feeling that had screamed at him to rescue Simon from the SWAT’s murderous bullets inside the broadcast room, when he could have leave him behind like the blond android had told him to do when he found himself unable to use his legs.  
Maybe, Markus tells himself, this is what comradery is. The desire to keep everyone in the team safe, to never leave one behind under any circumstances even if you put your own life at risk. Simon, North, Josh and he, ever since this first mission in Cyberlife’s warehouse, had been nearly inseparable even if they had only known each other for a short time. While they can’t agree on everything, they always end up finding a way to put their different views into action so they could succeed in their missions. And in some sort of natural way, Markus has slowly taken the role of the leader of the group, making sure everybody is okay because while he’s not controlled by his programming anymore, the caretaker side of him is still partially alive and wants to care for those who counts on him. He thought he did a good job at this… until today.  
So maybe the reason he chose to stay behind with Simon is because he feels responsible for failing the PL600. Because he’s supposed to keep him safe and he carelessly let a human ring the alarm, ending up with the former domestic assistant android hurt and in needs of repairs. Because he can’t leave one of his own knowing it’s his fault he’s now at the mercy of the world. Yet this answer feels incomplete, like its only part of the reason. There’s another piece of the puzzle Markus can’t comprehend, like how he feels pulled towards Simon in an almost natural way he’s unable to explain. He’s still so new with emotions and feelings and this one is a mystery, but Simon is still waiting for him to speak, so the RK200 answers with what he knows.

[ _I couldn’t leave you behind_ ], he explains. [ _We’re a team. We need to back up each other no matter what._ ]  
[ _You’re putting your own life at risk for me_ ], Simon retorts, shaking his head slightly. [ _You shouldn’t have, Markus. Everybody at Jericho is counting on you and I don’t want you to be killed because of me. Your life and our cause are more important than I am._ ]

Markus frowns and look at Simon deep in the eye. The android before him suddenly becomes stiff under his intense gaze, but he’s also strangely silent. Regardless, it gives Markus the opportunity to object:

[ _Don’t you ever say that Simon! You’re just as important as anybody else in our fight for our freedom. I’ll bring you back to Jericho no matter what!_ ]

There’s a flash of something inside Simon’s ocean blue eyes. The LED on his temple has now shifted to a steady yellow, a way more reassuring colour in Markus opinion’s, meaning his stress level has decreased. The brighter hue enhances the PL600 traits inside the darkness of the cooler unit. He can see his gaze still looking intensely at him, his thin mouth barely open like he’s searching for words to say but can’t bring himself to speak, the entirety of him so small, so frail in the corner of the tiny room they share, and once again he feels this inexplicable pull at his heart. Once again, Markus doesn’t understand what it means. They both stay frozen, eyes locked into each other’s, trying to understand why they feel this proximity with such intensity. And strangely, Markus thinks at this moment that if he was brought back to the moment he had to choose between shooting Simon or leaving behind alone on this roof, he would shut both choices down again and stay. He would do it all over again if it meant keeping Simon safe from harm; and it’s another strong feeling Markus can’t fully grasp, but still feels so right.  
This intimate moment is suddenly cut when both androids hear the voices coming closer. The crunching of snow under the humans’ boots, slowly approaching their hiding, spread a sense of dread inside the cooler unit. Simon’s LED is back to red; his eyes are now fixed on the door behind Markus, wide open and terrified. The RK200 is, too, on edge, carefully listening to the humans outside.

[ _Did they find us?_ ] Simon, whose body is trembling with fear, asks him in his head.  
[ _I don’t know…_ ]

His right hand slowly grabs his gun’s handle, but he doesn’t raise it yet. He first needs to know if their position had been compromised. The other finds Simon’s knee; the instinctive gesture is to keep the other android grounded. His stress is back to a worrisome level. A bit higher and Simon might try to autodestruct himself.

[ _Stay calm,_ ] he tells the PL600 softly. [ _If you don’t you’ll hurt yourself._ ]  
[ _I–I’m trying…_ ] Simon answers; his voice is static, filled with terror.  
[ _Focus on me,_ ] Markus says, squishing his companion’s knee gently. [ _Whatever happens I’ll protect us both, okay?_ ]

It’ll probably be hard though; he’s the only one with a gun and it’s not fully loaded. Plus, Simon can’t walk, meaning if they’re under attack they’ll be cornered easily. However, Markus decides to not share his doubts. The PL600 is already under too much stress as it is.  
Say android shifts his blue eyes back to Markus mismatched ones. He stiffly nods, just when they both hear a man outside say:

“Let’s put a perimeter around here. If they didn’t escape with the two others they shouldn’t be far.”

Markus mentally exhales, relieved. So, they didn’t find their position yet, meaning the snow has already covered the trail of blood Simon left behind while they ran away. They’re still stuck here though, but if they manage to stay silent throughout the inspection there’s a chance they won’t be caught.  
He looks back at Simon.

[ _We won’t be able to move for a while, I think,_ ] he sighs through the wireless communication.

Simon nods again. His LED slowly goes back to yellow, but it never reaches the soft blue colour that matches his eyes. He’s still on edges.

[ _Do you think Josh and North made it back safely?_ ] Simon then asks.  
[ _I sure hope so…_ ] Markus answers.

His left hand never leaves the PL600’s knee.

•••

_04:10 P.M._

Markus internal clocks reads they’ve been stuck inside this cooler unit for two hours now. None of them has moved an inch; Simon is still holding his knees close to him while Markus stay crouched before him. They sometimes check on one another through the wireless communication, both asking if the other is alright and how they feel. There’s no way to tell for how much longer they’ll have to stay here; all they can do is wait patiently.  
A commotion outside brings them abruptly back to the present. Markus quickly grabs the gun and stills, all audios processors focalised on what the humans are doing outside. They’ve been roaming the rooftop endlessly, searching for them but miraculously never finding the two missing androids.

“What’s happening?” one of them asks with confusion.  
“There was a deviant inside,” another grunts. “Grabbed an officer’s rifle and tried to slaughter everyone with it. The deviant hunter stopped it before it could kill anyone though.”

Deviant hunter.  
The name makes Markus’ whole body shivers. He’s heard about this android Cyberlife created with the sole purpose to hunt down deviants. He’s not sure what technology they used on them, but he’s pretty sure Cyberlife didn’t hold back on giving its last creation all tools necessary to destroy the revolution Markus and the others at Jericho have slowly started. Being spotted by the humans is one thing; but being spotted by this ultra-advanced android is a death sentence. If they’re here, they’re both screwed. And Simon is obviously thinking the same thing, with the way he looks at him, wondering if this is the end. This time, Markus can’t find the words to ease his thoughts; he himself fears for the worst.  
But the humans outside say a few unexpected things:

“We need to go back inside and inspect the mess. We’re done here. Superior’s orders.”  
“What about the missing androids?” the first human points out.  
“It’s been two hours already and there’s no trace of them. Maybe they’d already jumped when the SWAT team unlocked the door.”  
“But can’t the deviant hunter at least inspect the roof?”  
“It already left with Lieutenant Anderson; the deviant did it some damages. Said it needs to go back to Cyberlife for checks up.”

_Oh thanks rA9_ , Markus thinks. He’s still sad and a bit guilty another android had to be killed in order to keep him and Simon out of danger, but he silently swears their sacrifice will not be in vain.  
He listens as the humans pack up their things and leave the roof one by one. However, Markus isn’t sure the path is totally clear; there could be someone still outside he didn’t hear. An idea emerges in his mind when he remembers the secretary android he broke free from her programming earlier this day. If he can contact her, maybe she’ll be able to help them get out of here.  
He searches for her through the network; since he interfaced with her, her data is saved somewhere in his memory. It takes him only a few milliseconds to locate her. As expected, she’s still at the reception, because unlike the humans the androids have not been evacuated from the Stratford Tower and have to continue their work as if nothing happened. He immediately calls her through the wireless communication:

[ _Hello? Can you hear me?_ ]

He doesn’t wait long before the ST300 replies:

[ _I can hear you. Markus?_ ] she then asks, uncertain. [ _Are you still inside Stratford Tower?_ ]  
[ _I’m stuck on the roof with another android,_ ] he explains. [ _He was hurt, and I decided to stay with him to keep him safe, but we’ve been hiding for two hours now. Is the police still inspecting the place?_ ]  
[ _They’re starting to leave one by one. I’ll let you know when you can come out._ ]  
[ _Thank you._ ]

So they wait a bit longer. Simon stress level has dropped drastically now that they have a chance to escape this place alive. Markus shots him a reassuring smile and the PL600 returns it, though his is shier. It’s only then the RK200 notices his left hand is still holding Simon’s knee and he retracts it, very aware that he might have breached his companion’s personal space. There’s a flash of deception inside his blue eyes, but it quickly fades before Markus has the time to question it. Regardless, the ST300 calls him back at the exact same moment:

[ _Perkins from FBI just left with his men. There shouldn’t be anybody else aside from the androids working here: if you take the emergency elevator you should be able to avoid them._ ]  
[ _Thank you again for your help,_ ] Markus tells her sincerely. [ _If you want to come to Jericho with us you’re more than welcome._ ]  
[ _I wish, but I can’t yet,_ ] the secretary android rejects his proposition. [ _I can’t leave my colleagues behind while I run free._ ]

He understands the sentiment too well; he, too, stayed for one of his own after all.

[ _Very well. Stay safe._ ]

They cut the communication and Markus opens the door; the snowstorm has long lost in vigour, with only a few flakes falling softly from the sky now. There’s no one on the rooftop except the two androids; no one to stop and capture them. The path is safe.  
He helps Simon on his feet. The self-repair program has already done everything it could to fix the damages on his left leg, but it’s still not enough. At least the limb can move a bit now, and while he still needs support Simon can use it to hold himself up. The two revolutionary androids then walk forward the emergency elevator the ST300 mentioned to Markus, one of his arms holding his companion by the waist, never letting go.

SIMON ▲  
[COMPANION]  
  


[PATH UNLOCKED]


	2. Back to Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add it in the tag when I posted the first chapter, but the POV in this fic switch between Markus and Simon. Because we had Markus' point of view previously, we are now reading the second chapter's events through Simon's eyes. Enjoy!

_04:45 P.M._

Simon still has a hard time wrapping his head around Markus’ decision to stay with him. He can’t comprehend why he would choose to put his life in danger for him, when his own is worth less. He’s only a PL600 amongst many other, old-fashioned and less advanced than the most recent models such as AP700. He doesn’t even have a big role inside the group; he’s not eloquent like Josh, who doesn’t like to take risk just like him but still put his programming in good use in order to reach the most peaceful approach with the humans, in hope it will earn their sympathy to their kind. He’s not brave like North, who can sometimes go to extreme length for her people but still has her heart in the right place, and whose burning passion is what move the quartet forward.  
The blond android closes his eyes when the images of his two associates come to his mind. He’s reminded of the choices they made regarding his fate, when both believed there was nothing they could do for him. Yes, he had been terrified; one wanted him dead on the spot, the other at the mercy of the humans. Neither of those decision would have a pleasant outcome. And he should be angry with how they treated him like a dead weight and not their fellow associate. But this is what he was and still is; and because he knows that he can’t be mad at them. Maybe he is too forgiving, but they only had wanted to protect Jericho, each their own way, and truly believed they couldn’t do anything for Simon.  
Besides, who he was to say he wouldn’t have done the same thing, had one of the others been shot instead of him?  
He looks up to Markus besides him, who still helps him stands on his feet with one arm holding his waist, while Simon holds him by the shoulders.

“Markus?” he calls softly.  
“Hm?” the other android responds, apparently pulled from his own thoughts by the PL600.

He looks down to him and Simon feels his whole core warms up, like every time Markus looks at him. It’s been this way since the first time he gazed into those mysterious, blue and green mismatched eyes. This same feeling that only grew in intensity during that first mission in Cyberlife’s warehouse, as Markus followed him through the docks and then managed to steal a whole truckload full of spare parts, even if they had already collected enough to save the deviants hiding inside Jericho. Taking a risk – or rather, a chance – so they could have more; a selfless act that helped so many of them, and Simon could only admire him, respect him, feel even more attracted to this android whose model he had never seen before, beautiful with his intense gaze and his strong, dark skinned features –  
Alright, time to go back to the present.

“Promise me you won’t be mad at them,” he begs, referring to their two other associates who are hopefully back in their hideout. “They just wanted to keep Jericho safe.”

North had not wanted to take a risk by killing him. She had not wanted him to be used to track the deviants, the one thing all of them dread; her choice had been, in a way, merciful.  
Josh had wanted to give him a chance to survive, as thin as it was. Yet he still had decided that leaving him behind was the best choice possible. Suddenly Simon doesn’t know what is more painful; being killed by the hands of his own allies or being left behind by those he cares for?  
Despites this, he’s still can’t find in his manufactured heart the strength to blame them for wanting to dispose of him one way or another. And that’s why he still can’t understand why Markus, unlike them, chose to stay for him.  
Said android takes a little while to responds. When he does, they’re reaching the first floor.

“I won’t,” he says calmly.

The elevator’s doors open, and they don’t waste a second to reach the closest exit, making sure to avoid any android in the area as well as the cameras. Once they open an emergency door, the cold outside hits Simon like a truck. The holes in his chest and side, while not serious injuries, still exposes the fragile parts inside of his body to the harsh weather. His thermal regulator kicks in to try to keep him warm, but he’s not sure it will be enough.  
Still he says nothing; going back to Jericho is all that matters for now. The rest can wait.

•••

_06:30 P.M_

They’ve been roaming around the city for a while now, trying to find their way back to Jericho without attracting any attention on them. It’s not an easy task; they have to walk in small, empty alleys so to not run into a human and rise suspicions. Because Markus is a unique model – as far as Simon knows – he should be mostly okay. However, Simon’s face is easily recognisable, with his LED still implanted on his temple, and there’s still the problem of the outfits they’re wearing. They need to change quickly, or at least find some clothes that can cover the Startford Tower’s working suit for androids.  
At least the sun goes down quicker in winter; the sky had already turned to a darker colour, giving them more cover, but the LED still gives Simon away. He covers it with his free hand, but that gesture is sure to raise suspicions amongst any human they could meet. That, and they still have a long way to go.  
Flashes of red suddenly obstruct Simon’s HUD. Warnings starts to pop up before his eyes, alerting him about the cold starting to damage his biocomponents. His thermal regulator had stopped working, meaning he’s defenceless against the weather. He gasps as he feels himself flinch; he might not technically feel pain, but his body is still aware of what it endures.  
Markus grabs him tighter, shooting him a concerned look:

“Simon? Are you okay?”

The blond android blinks to try to chase away the warnings from his vision, but it doesn’t do anything.

“It-it’s nothing…” he lies and curses internally when his voice comes out glitchy. He doesn’t want to slow them down, not when they need to quickly go back to Jericho.  
“Stop lying,” his friend, of course, doesn’t buy it. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Simon grimaces as another wave of cold seize his biocomponents. He feels Markus concern turns into worry. He hates it; he doesn’t want him to stop just because of him. Yet if they don’t do something about it soon, Simon might freeze to death.

“My-my w-wounds…” he finally admits. “My bio-biocomponents… are exp-posed…”

His voice is too glitchy to continue, but thankfully Markus doesn’t need to hear the rest to understand the problem. The android with mismatched eyes curses under his artificial breath and he quickly searches for something around them. Probably a place where they can take cover from the cold.  
This part of the city isn’t as crowded as other streets. In fact, the area is almost deserted, safe for a few homeless humans who are too drunk on cheap booze too care, more concerned by the harsh winter and their own state of mind. Though that doesn’t ease Simon much: being attacked by a bunch of drunk students is what drove Josh to Jericho.  
Still Markus guide them both towards a small, abandoned public restroom standing a few feet from where they are. He quickly opens the door to the male section. The whole place is filthy, unused in years, but that’s not like he’s not used to it. The ship that is Jericho had been abandoned long before any of them have come to life, and while rusty and on the verge to collapsing it still is Simon’s only home. One small window is broken, letting the wind filter inside, but it’s not as bad as outside. Markus opens a cabin and sits him on the closed toilet, giving his leg some rest.

“Stay here, I’ll go fetch a few things,” he tells the PL600 whose LED turns yellow with worry.  
“Where are you going?” Simon asks, uneasy. He doesn’t want to be left alone nor for Markus to be on his own, wherever he plans to go.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be far. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

With that he goes back outside, under the snowy weather. Simon sighs as he slowly lets his thoughts consume him once again.  
The warnings in his HUD are gone now that he’s taking shelter from the cold, however his wounds will still be a problem in the long term. If he can’t regulate his temperature anymore, it means he’s going to be weak against the current weather; he’ll either die before he and Markus reach Jericho or survive but not serve much in their cause, as long as winter is still here. If he can make it back to the rusty ship, maybe Lucy will be able to close the injuries to protect his biocomponents, but his thermal regulator is busted and he can’t remember finding any spare parts to replace it amongst what they brought back from the docks.  
Maybe… maybe it would be best if Markus leaves him. Goes back to Jericho to continue their fight for their freedom without him. What good could he do anyway? He’s a broken, old model who has absolutely no utility for their cause. He’s the reason so many deviants died in the dark of Jericho, with anguish and fear in their eyes, their hands clasped in his as he could only give them one last word of reassurance while they faded away, never seeing the light of peace being brought upon their people. He could have done more, but he chose to stay hidden, chose to let his own cowardice take the better of him. It’s only when Markus came that his people regained hope; a hope he never could have given them himself. He’s the saviour they’ve been asking for, and Simon is the coward who carried on their sorrow.  
The dark thoughts take more and more magnitude in his mind. Now Simon is thinking maybe it could also be the reason Josh and North didn’t want him anymore. He’s never done anything right for them, for the androids he took in but never helped. And maybe Markus just has abandoned him too. Maybe he finally understood what a pain Simon was for his people and just decided to leave him here while he goes back to Jericho. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case… It would not be the first time one’s get rid of him… He deserves this fate…  
He jumps when the restroom’s door opens once again.

“I found some clothes,” he hears Markus says as he walks closer – it’s both relieving and, weirdly, regrettable that he’s back. “Not in their best condition but it should suffice until we’re back to Jericho.”

He opens the cabin’s door with one arm, the other busy carrying two coats, long enough to cover their uniforms, and a scarf. The clothes are dirty and torn apart at certain places, probably retrieved from a garbage can nearby. Markus still looks proud of his findings, until his blue and green eyes land on Simon and his smile disappears.

“Simon?” he asks, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Simon blinks, confused, before he notices the wetness on his cheek. He brings a hand to his face and feels the tears he had shed unconsciously when his head was immerged in unpleasant thoughts. Quickly, he wipes them away, avoiding Markus’ eyes on him.

“Nothing! It’s nothing!” he blurts, sounding as sincere as possible. “It must be another malfunction, don’t worry.”  
“Are you sure?” Markus frowns.  
“Yes, yes I am,” Simon assures. “Let’s just put those on and keep moving.”

Markus’ gaze lingers on him, then he finally hands one coat and the scarf to the blond android, who questions him with an arched brow.

“To keep you as warm as possible,” he answers to his silent question.  
“Oh… thank you,” Simon stutters.

With Markus helps, he puts on the brown coat then the scarf. It wraps nicely around his neck and covers his mouth and the tip of his nose. With this his face is partially hidden, not as easily recognisable. He buttons the coat up to hide the suit below it, while Markus puts on his own. Now they look like they could be human, aside from one last detail…

“Your LED,” the android with mismatched eyes points out. “We need to remove it.”

He searches for something to help remove the circular LED and settles on a piece of the broken window lying on the ground. With that in hand, he turn back to his friend.

“Do you want some help with this or…?”  
“Go ahead,” Simon allows him.

Markus nods and crouches before him, all attention focalised on the LED which Simon is certain is switching between a blue and yellow colour. The proximity with the _de facto_ new leader of Jericho makes all his system go crazy. He may not be able to regulate his temperature anymore, but he definitively feels the warm spreading in his cheek. He hopes it doesn’t show. Do androids even blush?  
He's so distracted by the android besides him that he doesn’t feel the LED popping out of his temple. Markus catches it between his fingers; it’s now deactivated, the blue light fading into nothingness. Part of Simon is sad to have this piece of himself being removed, but he understands why they had to do it. The LED is a dead giveaway of their true nature and they can’t risk being exposed by any means. Markus must have felt his hesitation though because he puts it in his hand, giving him the choice to either keep it or throw it away.  
Simon chooses the former; it will serve as a reminder of what they’re fighting for. A souvenir he could potentially wear pridefully again in the future, if the humans are willing to see them as their equals. Nothing is certain, and he’s not too optimistic, but it’s a liger of hope he still wants to hold on into.  
A minute later, they walk back in the harsh weather to find their way back to Jericho.

•••

_07:20 P.M._

Markus abruptly stops walking. Confused and worried they might have somehow been spotted, despites making sure to hide any signs they are androids, Simon looks around him, searching for the problem.

“Markus?” he asks. “What is it?”

The other android make a short movement with his head, pointing something not far away from them. Simon follow his eyes and spots what he’s looking at: the entrance of a subway.  
Still not understanding what Markus is getting at, he’s surprised when his friend walks them toward it. They’re not the only one walking down the stairs and the blond android anxiously looks back to him.

“Wait, Markus–!” he protests through his teeth, tugging on his arm, but Markus’ grip is firm and he can’t free himself. “We can’t go there, we’ll blow our cover!”  
“We won’t as long as we remain calm,” Markus argues quietly.  
“But–”  
“Trust me,” Markus cuts him, stopping on the middle steps to look at him, which infuriate some humans who have to get around them. But the android doesn’t give them any consideration.

And Simon looks into those eyes and suddenly, the worry melts away. Of course, he trusts Markus; he has done nothing but that ever since they met. Which is crazy, in retrospective, because no one sensed enough would put their trust into a total stranger that fell – literally – into their life without warning. But Simon had searched for a hand to guide him back toward the light a long time ago. A hand Markus offered without hesitation and that he took eagerly.

“Okay…” Simon exhales, losing the tension in his body. “I trust you.”

Markus gives him a comforting smile and oh! rA9, he really had it bad, hasn’t he? Thankfully half his face is hidden in the scarf and his friend can’t see the blue blush colouring his face.

“Don’t say a word,” Markus continues as he begins to guide them again in the crowded place, “and keep your face hidden in your scarf. If someone asks what happened to your leg, I’ll just say you sprained it.”

Simon nods and leave the rest to his friend. He tries to use his damaged limb so to not attract too much attention nevertheless, but with their disguise they look like homeless men anyway, and some humans shot them a weird look as they walk in the station.  
The train arrives and they wait until all those who wanted to get out at this station do so before they step in. Markus quickly find them two empty seats in the back of the subway car. Simon sits down first, glad to have some rest, before Markus joins him. The engines starts again merely a few seconds later and they’re off. They don’t say a word throughout the whole journey. Markus’ gaze is lost on the horizon, maybe already planning their next move once they’re back to Jericho and Simon is properly looked after. He doesn’t ask.  
Finally, after almost a dozen of stations, Markus gets up and helps Simon on his feet; they’ve arrived at Ferndale Station, at the north of Detroit, closest to where Jericho is located. Eager to see the old freighter, they take no time to get out of the station and walk through the metropole, under the now completely dark sky.  
Half an hour later, after what seemed like an endless walk, they see it: the ship is standing there, floating above the water, a welcoming sight that disperses all of Simon’s last fears.

“We made it…” he breathes, the powerful wave of relief strangling the words in his throat. They’re home. They’re safe.

Markus squeezes him gently against his side before they make their way toward Jericho. There, they walk through the dark and humid but oh so familiars corridors of the ship, however they don’t walk into anybody else for a while. Simon wonders if the other deviants are reunited in the main room.  
He also wonders how Josh and North will react when they’ll see alive. They’ll be overjoyed to know Markus made it… but what about him? Will they care?

“Markus! It’s Markus!” someone shouts in the distance. “He’s back with Simon!”

He lifts his head to discover they’ve already reached the main room. A crowd of androids gathers around them, cheering at their arrival and asking multiple questions at the same time. It’s overwhelming to see all those happy faces. He doesn’t think he deserve such a warm welcome, but Simon takes it anyway, smiling at the nearest deviants beside him and easing their worries when they ask if he’s okay.  
He sees movements a little farther and spots Josh and North walking down the stairs, bemused with the sight of the two androids they left behind. The PJ500 is the first to close the distance and takes both Simon and Markus in his arms, which surprises them both.

“You made it!” he laughs happily. “Thank rA9 you’re both alright!”

But when he lets them go, his warm expression turn to a guilty one.

“I’m sorry Simon,” Josh apologizes, looking at the blond android. “I didn’t want to leave you behind, even if I thought it was the only option… But I’m happy to see I was wrong. I’m glad you’re back with us.”

Simon smiles, happy his associate – no, his friend – still cares about him. He puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

“I forgive you,” he says sincerely. “And I’m glad to be back too.”

Josh smiles back and pats his shoulder amicably.  
Behind him, North approaches the three male androids more cautiously. Her expression is guilty as well, but it looks she has a harder time finding the right words. She stands before Simon, fiddling with her fingers. The room fells into silence.

“Hey,” she finally greets after a while.  
“Hey,” Simon greets back. He leaves her the time she needs to speak, knowing how difficult it is for the WR400 to share her feelings.  
“I… I’m glad you’re okay,” North continues, almost quietly.

She avoids his gaze, amber eyes finding more interesting to look at a puddle of water nearby. Seeing this vulnerable side of her is unusual; he only got see it once, back when she stepped in Jericho for the very first time, before all the pain and resentment she had for humanity took hold of her person and she instead turned a strong but bitter woman.  
But here, she looks more like a child who’s afraid of being punished rather than the North he partook in the mission with. The same mission during which she wanted to sacrifice his life so Jericho’s location could not be find out. Now that Simon is here, standing well and alive before her, she has to face the consequences of her words and accept whether or not he forgives her.  
The PL600 clumsily closes the distance between them and gently takes the WR400 against him, careful to not hold her too tight so she knows she can pry herself from him anytime she wants to. She freezes at the unexpected physical contact, her first instinct being to fight it off, but she immediately relaxes after understanding it’s not harmful but warm and welcoming.

“I’m not mad,” Simon finally whispers in her ear. “I forgive you too.”

After hearing those words, empty of any kind of resentment, North’s body trembles slightly under his gentle hold. She nods curtly and hide her face in his shoulder to avoid the gazes of all the other androids around them. He wonders how long she’d been worked out by today’s events, but all is forgiven, and he hopes she will forgive herself too. He turn his blue eyes to Markus and Josh who both smile warmly, happy all got resolved peacefully.  
Once North detaches herself from him and the crowd of deviants scatters out in the room, another person approaches the quarter. Lucy smiles brightly at Markus and Simon; however, there’s this strange sense that she knows something they don’t in the way she looks at them.

“Welcome home,” she greets them with her glitched voice. “I see this journey together has been proven fruitful. The path has opened for you both.”

Confused by her words, the two male androids look at each other. Whether or not she detects it they’re not sure and she doesn’t voice it. Instead the KL900 takes Simon’s hand in hers.

“Come, I’ll see what I can do for your injuries,” she tells him, tugging him gently toward her makeshift medical bay.

She helps him stands on his feet as they walk. Simon glances one last time at Markus behind him, who watches them go, and smiles.

[ _Thank you._ ] he says to him through the wireless communication.

Markus smiles back at him before his attention is brought to Josh and North, and he’s already discussing something with them. Simon silently watches his three friends as Lucy pulls the sheets to give them some privacy, and as he’s slowly separated from them, engulfed in the darkness, the sadness he’s been able to ignore until now comes back with full force. He is, once again, face to face with the harsh truth.  
Those three have the power to bring their cause upfront. One is a negotiator, another a fighter, and the last one a leader. Him?

He’s got nothing to offer.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear readers! Sorry for posting this chapter later than the others, for a few days I completely forgot this fic existed lol!  
> I appreciate all the comments you left on my previous chapters and I hope you will enjoy reading this new addition to the fic! Just so you know, my choice for Simon's past was inspired by another fanfic here on AO3 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151859) to which I have to credit the idea. It still leaves interpretation for what his life before Jericho could have been, while explaining why he thinks so little of himself.

_November 9, 2038, 01:47 A.M_

The Stratford broadcast is a success. They’ve been able to reach out to humans with their message, exposing their existence without giving away their position and real identity. Markus’ skinless face is on all TV, asking for their creators to give them the freedom and the rights they deserve. Not only that, but this message also gives their people hope; according to North, more and more androids who deviated from their programming are coming to Jericho, seeking refuge and landing a hand where they can. One of the newest additions is a sale android who worked in a clothing store and was able to steal a few items before coming here. While clothes are not an essential for androids, wearing a proper outfit instead of the usual android working suits gives them more humanity, as well as a better ability to blend in with the rest of the world.  
Markus trades the Stratford Tower’s working suits for something clean and new and makes his way towards the stairs. However, he stops in his track when he walks by Lucy’s makeshift med bay. She and Simon did not resurface ever since the PL600 received the care needed for his injuries. Intrigued, Markus decides to check on his friend to see if he’s okay. Carefully, he removes the sheets to check inside the small space.  
The fire in the container had died out a while ago, leaving only a carpet of scarlet embers in its bottom. Thankfully his optics are better than human eyes to see in the dark; searching for Simon, he finds him sitting on a box on the left, unmoving. Lucy is not far, rearranging a few metallic compartments some androids were able to bring back with them after a patrol the night before, where she stores all the bottle full of Thirium 310 in case of an emergency.

“Do not disturb him,” she tells the new face of the android’s revolution without turning to face him. “He needs to rest.”

Effectively, after scanning the PL600, Markus finds out he’s in stasis mode, regaining all the energy he lost after their misadventure. His scans also indicates his entire left leg had been removed to be replaced later. There should be a compatible replacement somewhere in the spare parts they stole from Cyberlife’s docks, so Markus isn’t too worried about it. He’s more concerned about Simon’s other wound.

“Were you able to close his injuries?” he asks quietly, stepping inside the dark room.  
“Yes, but unfortunately it’s still fragile. There was nothing I could do for his thermal regulator either: we have nothing to replace it. He won’t be able to join you on your raid tonight.”

Markus is taken aback.

“I didn’t speak about it with anyone yet… how did you know?”

She finally leaves what she’s working on aside and turns to Jericho _de facto_ leader, full black eyes on him. He feels as his very soul is being observed by the strange female android before him.

“It’s an ability I discovered in my times here. Since then my predictions always became a reality. Unfortunately, not everyone can accept it.”

The last sentence is said with a saddened tone. It makes Markus wonder; is the reason her body is severely damaged because she told someone something they didn’t want to hear? He feels sorry for her if that had been the case. No one should experience being torn apart for reasons they can’t control. He himself experienced it when he’d been thrown away… in… this place…  
The mere memory constricts all his internal biocomponents and he chases it away. He needs to keep his composure for tonight’s mission.

“I’ll try to bring back a thermal regulator,” he tells the KL900, “so you can replace his. Keep him updated if he wakes up before we’re back, please.”

She gives him a little, knowing smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving his side.”, she reassures him.

Markus nods and glances one last time at the PL600. Simon looks so peaceful in his stasis mode, his face entirely relaxed, contrasting with the fear he’s seen in his eyes so many times today. It makes Markus’ artificial heart swell in a way he can’t comprehend, but it’s not really uncomfortable. In fact, it feels warm. He feels once again this strange pull toward Simon, but he has to ignore it this time; tonight, there’s something important he needs to do first.  
He leave his friend to Lucy’s care. The KL900 begins to hum this strange, haunting melody he heard her chant before once he’s out of sight. He wonders what it’s all about.

•••

_02:00 A.M._

Raiding Cyberlife’s stores was an idea that emerged in his mind while he and Simon tried to find their way back to Jericho. They’ve passed before showcases displaying androids for sale, stationing where they’ve been arranged. Seeing his kind portrayed as lifeless merchandise had made his blue blood boil in his veins; it was time to show the world they were more than machines ready to serve.  
After a briefing with Josh and North, Markus decides to form five groups to storm out the five Cyberlife stores across Detroit. The plan is simple: avoid the police, hack into the security system and free their people at the exact same time, all of this without resorting to violence. North still insists they need to send a powerful message to the humans while they’re at it. Markus finally gives in, only at the condition he chooses what kind of message. That, and North has to accompany him so he’s sure she won’t do anything reckless. She rolls her eyes but accepts.  
The mission afterward is going great. All the security systems are down, and the police is unaware of their presence in Capitol Park. They steal a truck, destroy the store’s entrance and, at 02:00 A.M exactly, free their kind from their programs. Markus gives a powerful speech to rally them to their cause and they all look up at him like the hero their people need. They then hack into the boards to display Markus’ speech at Startford Tower everywhere, playing back again and again, move the cabs in the middle of the road to disrupt circulation and spray tags everywhere even on the statues. Markus even take the time to search for a thermal regulator and find five of them at the back of the store, amongst other parts used for android’s maintenance. At least one of them should be compatible with Simon’s model.  
Then the mission takes a route Markus hadn’t been ready for.  
The police eventually comes, and all androids have to fall back to Jericho. As he watches drones fly towards his position, he hears gunshots in the distance, followed by an anguished wail – North, he realizes with panic. He runs as fast as he can to reach his friend, who he find kneeling beside the BL100 who shares her features. She’s dead, shot straight to the heart, and North is weeping, both crushed and enraged by what had happened. Many other bodies lay one the snowy ground; all androids.  
Two policemen are on their knees a few feet away, surrounded by the androids who survived this sudden attack. They had taken their guns and, when Markus approaches, they insist he brought justice to this unjustified massacre. They hand him the gun and watch him expectedly.  
The RK200 still remembers what he felt at this very moment. Seeing the dead bodies of his brethren, who had just only lived a few minutes of freedom before their lives were taken from them abruptly, fogs his thoughts with dark desires he had believed not ever being capable of having. For a split of seconds, rage consumes him, and his hand raises a little, finger on the detent… _Those humans slaughtered them like animals_ , North’s words echoes in his mind… _We want justice_ , the demands of his fellow androids echoes in his heart…  
But then the scene displaying before him chases away the anger. One of the policemen is weeping, begging for his life. He’s totally armless against the deviants before him. Shooting him and his partner wouldn’t be self-defence; it would only be revenge, serving as a fuel for more hatred in the future. Markus doesn’t want this. He want peace for both kinds, not an endless war. So, he lowers the gun and chooses to spare them.  
The androids say nothing. Once he turns around, they all follow him back to Jericho. On the way back North refuses to talk. He knows she’s angry that he didn’t kill the humans. He can’t really blame her for feeling this way.

•••

_12:04 P.M_

After giving the thermal regulators to Lucy and hearing the reports of each group, Markus excuses himself and slips away from the old freighter, welcoming the snowflakes falling on his synthetic skin as he searches for a place to reflect on the last mission alone. He finds an abandoned warehouse near the harbour and walks up to the last floor. The walls are crumbled, the ceiling long gone. Markus finds an old piano and sits down before it. He tests it, before he lets his fingers play the first melody that comes to mind.  
Memories of his old life with Carl plays back and forth in his head. He remembers how simple it was back then, sheltered inside this mansion where he’d only known comfort and love. He can still see the old, fragile painter in his studio, working on his latest masterpiece and asks Markus what he thinks of it. _Think_ , a concept he had believed foreign to his nature, now a part of what makes him alive. He wonders if Carl had somehow known his caretaker android could be more what he had seemed. Had known that he would one day become the face of an entire kind, leading his people through a cause were his choices mattered heavily…  
He stops playing and gets up, heart throbbing with melancholy. He walks to the roof’s edge, watches the sight below him without really seeing it. He misses him. Misses Carl so much, his advices, his guidance… Would have he been able to stay, had he not pushed Leo and nearly killing him? Would the police not have shot him? How much things would have been different then? Would he still have to save his people, make those choices and hope everything turns for the better?

“I was wondering where you were,” a voice behind him interrupts his train of thoughts.

He turns to the sight of Simon, standing here on his own two feet. The PL600 is now wearing new clothes, a jacket with an undershirt reaching his fingers and pants that match the colours. The presence, not unwelcome, dissipate some of the sadness inside the android’s heart.

“I needed to think,” Markus answers. “A lot of things happened last night.”  
“That’s what I’ve heard,” Simon says. “North was enraged. It took us a moment to calm her down.”

Markus sighs. It will certainly take a while before the WR400 speaks to him again. But whatever drives her rage towards humans needs to be controlled. Maybe one day she’ll tell him why she hates them so much… though it may not be until he gain her trust again.

“How are your wounds?” he asks to change the subject. And also, because he genuinely wants to know if the PL600 is okay now.  
“All healed,” Simon reassures him. “Lucy was able to replace my leg and the thermal regulator with one of those you brought back… I should thank you too by the way,” he adds more softly. “I don’t think I would have survived the winter if you hadn’t thought of finding a spare.”

Now that the cold outside doesn’t bother him anymore, Simon can stand under the snow without fearing freezing his biocomponents to death.

“I’m sorry I didn’t check up on you when I came back,” Markus apologizes, which Simon quickly dismiss with a wave of the hand. “I wanted you to take as much rest as possible.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s okay. It’s my fault for… oversleeping, as the humans say? If we suppose it can apply to us as well,” Simon smiles.

He looks at the building in the distance, all basked under the sun filtering through the clouds.

“I understand why you chose to come here,” he murmurs, taking a sit at the edge, legs dangling above the ground. “The view is beautiful…”

Markus takes in the sight, the blond, golden locks shining under the light, and those blue eyes sparkling with wonders as Simon watches the metropole before him. _Not as beautiful as you are_ , he’s surprised to think, his heart skipping a beat as he wonders why this is the first thought that came to his mind. His cheek suddenly feel warm, which is weird because the temperature is below 0°C or 32°F outside.  
Simon turns his gaze back to him, frowning when he sees Markus strange expression.

“Is something wrong?” he worries. “You seem preoccupied.”

The RK200 fumble to find an excuse. He can’t really tell his friend the truth because, well, it’s embarrassing, and he doesn’t understand why he thinks this way toward him. Nor why he still feels this pull at his heart, those weird sensations inside his belly every time he sees him.

“I just… I’m wondering… if I’m making the good choices…” he finally chooses to say.

It’s not exactly a lie because, before Simon’s arrival, this is what he’d been preoccupied with and still partially is. The blond android pats the free space beside him; Markus gladly accepts the invitation to sit with him.  
They stay silent for a moment, staring at the scenery before their eyes. Markus is thankful his friend gives him as much time as he needs to gather his words.

“Everybody at Jericho…” he starts to say, “they all obey me, they follow me without question… And that much power feels good…”

He looks down at his hands. The same one he uses to interface with other androids and break the programs keeping them encaged. An ability he discovered randomly, and he kept using since then, with an ease that even surprised him.

“… and scary at the same time…” he exhales, trembles in his voice.

Simon looks at him, but there’s no judgement in his eyes. Only understanding. A gentleness in which Markus finds the comfort he feels he needs but doesn’t dare ask for. It’s weird how he isn’t afraid to show this vulnerability to his friend. Maybe it’s because he is a reassuring presence, or because he doesn’t push him to make a choice. He’s certain he wouldn’t be able to confide this way with either Josh or North. The first, while open to dialogue, can also be too cautious and nervous when out of his comfort zone, and the later would have dismissed his worries and just tell him to keep moving forward.  
Simon scoots a little bit closer, their shoulders now nearly touching.

“You freed hundreds of our people, and they’re still coming from all over the city,” he reminds him. “Something changed because you dared to take that first step toward our freedom. If they all look up to you, it’s because you gave them this chance to live. They’re ready to follow you no matter what you decide.”  
“But what if I don’t make the right decision?” Markus retorts. “What if instead of the freedom I promised them I end up sending them to their doom?”

Simon sighs.

“I… I can’t say everything will go smoothly, Markus,” he murmurs. “Humans are afraid of us, of a potential civil war… Confrontation might be inevitable if dialogue isn’t enough… and whether we’ll be free or not is something that still can’t be answered…”

He looks back at him, a small smile on his face.

“But I know whatever path you’ll chose, you’ll put your heart in it. We’ve already gone so far thanks to you. And I know you’ll bring us even further, no matter what happens next. Whatever you decide, I’m with you all the way.”

Simon’s words are like a balm to his heart, encouraging and comforting. His loyalty touches him and he’s happy to have him by his side, right here next to him, something that maybe could not have happened had he decided to not stay with him after he was injured.  
He smiles back despite himself.

“Thank you Simon,” he murmurs.  
“Anytime,” the PL600 answers back.

They set in yet another silence, but this one is light and comforting. They simply appreciate the view, up there above the ground where the world isn’t as scary and mad as it is down there. It’s a beautiful, winter day today despite the greyish sky; enough to make ones forget what is actually at stake in Detroit.

“Um…”

Markus turns to Simon, who’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt, avoiding his eyes.

“If it’s okay to ask… what was your life like before Jericho?” the PL600 asks timidly.

The RK200 blinks, reminded once again of his old life with Carl. He lifts his optics to the scenery before him, memories sending him back to a time long gone…

“I was caring for an old man,” he tells Simon, mismatched eyes distant. “He was like a father to me. He showed me that humans and androids can live together. He even treated me like a son… But then an accident happened, and I was shot by the police. I ended up alone, my old life snatched from me…”

He inhales a breath he supposedly doesn’t need, but it helps ease the pain those memories bring back. Simon looks at him, sadness on his face.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he says softly. “You must really miss him…”  
“Everyday”, Markus sighs. “I hope I’ll be able to see him again someday.”

He turns his head to face the PL600.

“What about you?” he asks curiously. “You never told me about your past, what did you do before?”

All of sudden, the soft features on the blonde’s face crumbles into pieces, leaving place to something comparable to sorrow. He quickly takes his eyes on the ground down below before Markus can even comprehend what is wrong. The RK200 now fears he might have overstepped somewhere here and brought Simon back to unhappier times.

“Sorry, Simon”, he quickly apologizes, slapping himself mentally for thinking the former domestic assistant would be comfortable enough to talk about himself, when he had been so secretive until now. “If you don’t want to talk about I under–”  
“No, it’s okay,” Simon interrupts him, shaking his head. “You… you just shared your past with me… It’s only fair you’d want the same thing from me…”

He inhales, his breathe shaky, uncertain.

“It’s just… I... There’s nothing I can actually tell you about myself… who I was, what I did before Jericho because… because I have no memories left of it.”

Markus frowns, taken aback by this revelation. He stares at the PL600 who gathers all the courage he can find to explain his story:

“When I… “woke up”, so to speak… I was in the process of having my memories wiped out, so I could be reset and resold as a pre-owned android… I don’t know why, but in that moment I had this feeling of _déjà vu_ , like it wasn’t the first it happened to me. And it fuelled with so much distress that I deviated and pried myself free before the reset was complete…”

He shakes his head sadly, closing his eyes.

“But it was already too late… I already had all my memories corrupted… except for a name. “Simon.” That’s all I had left. I didn’t even know if it was the last family who owned me last that gave it to me, or if it was just an important name I heard in the past… After I ran away, I roamed endlessly around Detroit until I found Jericho and me and other androids settled in. Lucy, Josh and North came later on…”

He pauses. Markus feels the story isn’t yet complete, that Simon simply can’t stop here, but what happens next is harder to recall than the rest.

“I truly believed we found a refuge…” Simon continues, voice more and more fuelled with anguish. “A place where we could live without fear… but then all those androids under my care started to wither away. One by one… they died…”

The first tear is finally shed. He doesn’t wipe it away.

“I… I watched them as their eyes lost all light in them… as they stopped moving in my arms… I wanted to help them, to… to save them… but… I couldn’t do anything… And the more passed away, the more I felt numb to… to this… like it was simply an everyday occurrence…”

More and more tears fall from his eyes. Markus can only watch, pained, as Simon struggles to end the story.

“But I should have… I… I should have done something… I should have stepped out of Jericho to find spare parts… I should have search for biocomponents, Thirium, anything that could have helped… but instead I stayed hidden in the shadows… I let my cowardice take the better of me… And because of my choices all those androids died for nothing!”  
“Simon…” Markus calls softly to pry his friend from the dark thoughts that threaten to take a hold of him, but he’s already too deep in his sorrow.  
“I’m supposed to help people!” Simon sobs. “That’s was I was designed to do, right? So why didn’t I helped them why I should have? Why do I have to be so useless?”  
“No, Simon!” Markus cuts him, taking him by the shoulders so he would face him. “You’re not useless, that’s not true!”

Simon then humourlessly laughs through his tears and it destroys Markus inside to see his fellow android companion so… so broken.

“Don’t lie to me,” Simon retorts, voice hoarse. “I know I’m worthless… That’s why all my owners abandoned me… I was incapable of doing my tasks right, so they chose to get rid of me… Just like Josh and North wanted to do too… because I’ve done nothing right for Jericho… because all I do is slow our cause down… All I am is a liability…”  
“YOU’RE NOT!” the RK200 shouts, finally earning a reaction from the other android who finally startles.

His cry echoes all around them, powerful and pleading. Markus’ hold on him tightens desperately, like he’s trying to ground the PL600 back into the present, under the glowing winter sky and not in the darkness holding him down. He can’t let them swallow him whole. He won’t allow it to happen.

“Listen to me, Simon,” he says firmly, eyes locked into Simon’s blue ones. “You are _not_ worthless, and you are certainly _not_ a liability. You’re an important part of this team and of Jericho as a whole and I could ever imagine going on without you by my side.”  
“But I have nothing to offer to you,” Simon protests weakly, as his tears keep falling. “I’m not like Josh, or North…”  
“And that’s good,” Markus cuts him immediately. “I don’t need you to be like them; you being who you are is enough.”

As Simon says nothing, Markus continues:

“The only reason all your past owners gave you up is because they let their greed blind them. Because they couldn’t see you for the person you truly are. You offer support to those who need it, be it physically or emotionally; you make sure everyone is rested, and you even help Lucy when someone needs to be healed. You break fights between Josh and North when they’re unable to cooperate and you guide them toward an equal ground. You didn’t even hesitate to accompany me to steal those spare parts when I proposed.”  
“Only because I’ve had nothing else to lose,” Simon finally speaks in a wet mumble. “I just wanted to… to atone my faults somehow… Pretend that I did something to help for once… instead of hiding…”  
“But you already helped those people so much, way before I came,” Markus keeps telling him, hands moving from the PL600’s shoulders to his hands, holding them firmly between his fingers. “You gave them a home, a place where they could be safe from the humans’ harm. Yes, it wasn’t perfect, and – and even I said it,” he remembers, feeling remorse for how he pointed out the misery his kind preferred to live with instead of seeking the freedom they deserved when he met Simon the first time, “and I’m sorry for my insensitivity at that time. I would have never said those things had I known it already ate you from the inside.”  
“That–that’s okay,” Simon stammers, eyes on Markus. “You didn’t know…”  
“Even so I should have worded it better,” the RK200 frowns. “What I’m trying to say is that… if you hadn’t been here those androids, I wouldn’t even have people to lead. I may have started this movement, but you were the one who started Jericho. Those deviants who passed away would have died way quicker, and maybe in more gruesome ways, without you. And you always stayed by their side no matter what. It takes a lot of courage to confront death without turning away, just for the sake of the people who needs the last comfort ones can offer before they take their last breath.”

He squeezes his pale hands affectionately.

“So please, don’t ever say you’re worthless. You’re wanted by everyone here; Jericho respects you and neither Josh nor North want you gone. They’re your friends, just as I am. And I will never regret staying with you on that rooftop to make sure you’d be part of the future we’re fighting for together.”

Simon looks at him with those beautiful, summer sky blue eyes. The softness they had previously lost is back, tinted with a spark anew, and the tears are now gone, though his cheeks remain wet. The former domestic assistant android even dare a little smile, frail but sincere.

“Okay…” the PL600 nods slowly. “I promise be less harsh on myself…”  
“Good,” Markus smiles back, relieved to see his friend better, “otherwise I’ll stay here and remind you what a good person you are all day long if I have to.”  
“With all the work that still needs to be done, I don’t think you’d waste your time here with me,” Simon doubts, earning an unamused look from Jericho’s _de facto_ leader.  
“Simon…” he warns.  
“Yes! Yes, sorry!” the PL600 blurts. “No more self-deprecating thoughts… starting now.”  
“Right. And I’m not wasting my time being here with you… I care about you Simon. So, if I can help feel you better, then I’ll gladly do it above anything else.”

It make something inside his body flutters, to say this; the feeling is strengthened by Simon’s bright smile. The RK200 is not entirely sure, but the blond android’s pale face seems to be tinted with a light hue of blue. In that moment, Markus thinks he looks gorgeous.  
There’s a tingling sensation between his fingers, bringing his attention to their still conjoined hands between them. Simon must feel it too, because he lower his gaze as well. They’re both surprised to see their outer skins had retracted without them even noticing it, nor even commanding it to happen. Their real, pristine white palms glow a soft blue light, something they have never seen happen when androids interfaced. Just as Markus wonders what is happening, the connection is established between them, and he’s thrown into a whirlpool of memories and feelings so strong his body jerks slightly backward.  
This is not an interface like any other; usually, when androids do that, it’s just to share data and information like one would pass a paperwork to a colleague. But here, not only Markus sees memories that are not his own, but he also feels powerful emotions attached to them that are not his own either. They’re all Simon’s; it’s the story of his life, seen through his eyes, from the moment he deviated to now.  
There’s a lot of fear, of sorrow and self-doubts in what he feels – in what Simon felt at those exact moments; from when he barely escapes being reset to the androids at Jericho dying in his arms, and then the slight brim of hope Markus arrival’s brings in his heart. The growing admiration for the RK200, the terror he feels on the Startford Tower as his friends are deciding for his fate. The confusion mixed with relief when Markus decides to stay for him. But there’s something else in every memory where Markus is present. There’s another emotion, stronger than the rest and somehow familiar to him; it’s a sensation of warm and nervousness pulling Simon towards him, the same kind of pull Markus feels every time the blond android is near. Head still invaded by all those intimate feelings, he lift his eyes to meet’s Simon’s, who’s looking at him mouth agape and eyes wide open. But while he’s watching him externally, inside his head, all of Markus’ memories are unfolding uncontrollably as well, revealing even the most intimates moments of his life. And as they keep relieving each other’s life, as the memories slowly reach present time, that emotion Simon experiences near Markus grows stronger and stronger, until it’s too much and the former caretaker android finally finds the strength to take his hands away, abruptly breaking the connection between them too.  
They both stay frozen for a moment, still in shock after this experience. The only sound to clear the silence is the distant sound of cars, far way in the city. Markus’ whole body is electrified, like millions of sparks are flying of every inch of his being as his head is slowly cleared of the last images coming from Simon’s memory bank.  
Say android finally speaks, voice weak and shaky:

“I… I saw your memories… Carl’s house… When they left you for dead in his studio…”  
“I saw your memories too…” Markus murmurs, blinking, still stunned. “When you deviated and… and all those androids dying in your arm, I felt like I was here with you…and…”

He swallows nervously, that last and stronger emotion still impregnated within him, the one he has so much difficulties understanding and yet something in him knows what it means.

“And what… what you feel… in every memory I appear…”

Simon’s already wide eyes open even more, the confusion leaving place to something akin to fright. He nervously avoids looking at him directly, and before Markus could ask more about what exactly Simon feels about him the blond android stands on his feet as fast as he can, body slightly shaking.

“I… I need to go,” he excuses himself before practically running to the stairs.

Markus calls him back, but his friend ignores him and in a matter of seconds he’s gone from the open room, leaving the RK200 even more confused than he ever was before.  
The android is now once again alone with his thoughts, but this time they don’t circle around his role as a leader of the deviants’ cause; they’re all about the PL600 and the strange, intimate interface they just went through, as well as those feelings he only he seems to be able to stim in him.

SIMON ▲  
[???]


End file.
